Ask And Ye Shall Receive
by YouStoleMySocks
Summary: <html><head></head>Care for dinner and a show? Kisame just can't help himself when Itachi gives him those looks. A oneshot.</html>


Dinner was consumed in silence, until a loud blond chased a man in an orange mask into the kitchen.

"Tobi!" the blonde yelled. "Give me back my clay, un!"

The man in the orange mask giggled as he skipped around the table, putting it between him and the blond.

"But Deidara-kun! Tobi wants to play with the clay too!"

Deidara launched himself across the table, tackling Tobi to the ground. They wrestled for a while until a rather large blue man pushed his plate away, stood up, and hauled them both to their feet by their collars. Deidara's hair was a mess, it was matted with clay and clumps were falling loose from his ponytail. Tobi, in comparison, looked neat and tidy, his shoulders shaking from laughter. Deidara glared at the man in the orange mask and went to attack him again.

"Enough!" the blue man bellowed, holding them both back. "Play nice."

He shoved them unceremoniously from the room and a few seconds later, the sound of scuffling and maniacal laughter filtered back into the kitchen. Heaving a sigh, the blue man sat back down and finished his dinner, glancing up at the long-haired man sitting across from him. He was pushing his food around his plate with his fork, just as he had done during the exchange between Tobi and Deidara.

"Itachi?" the blue man asked.

"Yes, Kisame?"

He hesitated and then said, "Nah, never mind."

The long-haired man narrowed his eyes at his partner before stabbing a piece of broccoli and popping it into his mouth. There was tension in the air, but it was not uncomfortable. Itachi brushed his raven colored bangs out of his face and ate another piece of broccoli.

"It's good." He said softly.

"What?"

"It's good." He repeated, piercing the shark with his tragic red eyes

Kisame gulped, inappropriate heat spreading through his lower region. "I'm glad you like it."

A small smile dragged at Itachi's lips as he got up and put his plate in the sink. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and crossed the kitchen, pausing in the doorway. He tipped his head back to glance at his partner, the smile twitching on his lips, before disappearing down the hall. Kisame's fingers curled into fists as another wave of heat spread through his body. _Damn that Uchiha. _He pushed away from the table and stood, walking out into the hall just in time to see the raven-haired man turn the corner at the end of the corridor. He followed at a brisk pace, tugging his cloak off and discarding it. He rounded the corner as Itachi pushed his way into his bedroom. He trailed after him, drawing to a stop just inside the door. Itachi stood in the center of the room with his back to the shark, glancing over his shoulder to catch him in a lust-laden stare. With a flash of pink, the dark-haired man ran his tongue across his bottom lip. Kisame kicked the door closed and rushed the Uchiha, pushing him up against the opposite wall. He ran his hand down Itachi's chest, unclasping his cloak and brushing against the sensitive skin just below his belly button. The raven-haired man bit back a moan, making Kisame smile. He pulled off the cloak and tossed it across the room, caressing the Uchiha's neck with his lips. He could feel the smaller man's lean muscles through the mesh shirt and impatience overtook him as he wrenched it over his head.

"Eager, are we?" Itachi taunted.

Kisame didn't answer as he kissed his way down between his shoulder blades and back up to the other side of his neck. He wrapped his massive arms around him, one hand playing with his left nipple while the other traveled down to glide across his waist. The raven-haired man's fingers curled into fists as his partners hand slid down beneath the rim of his pants. A single finger drifted lightly across the length of his swollen manhood just as a hand twisted his nipple relentlessly. He let out a low hiss and said, "Stop teasing."

"Now who's eager?" the shark growled in his ear, dragging his finger back up the man's member. He felt the Uchiha's muscles constrict and a groan slipped past his lips. His hand continued to travel along the engorged organ, moving ever so slowly. In his effort to quiet his moans, the raven-haired man roughly bit his lip, wincing at the pain. The shark lifted his free hand to his partner's chin and turned his head to see the extent of the damage. With a dark smile, he ran his tongue across his lips, lapping up the blood. Before the older man could pull back, Itachi caught his tongue between his teeth and drew him inside his mouth. The kiss lasted for what felt like hours, their tongues locked together even as they strained against each other. When they finally separated, both men were panting. The same dark smile came to the shark's face as he gently tickled the younger man's member. Desire consumed the raven-haired man for a moment and he rocked his hips back into his partner, smiling at the bulge pressing against his thigh. The Uchiha had to bite back a whimper, though, as the shark removed his hand and relieved them both of the rest of their clothes. Kisame's deep, raspy laughter echoed throughout the room.

"How badly do you want it?" he asked, his fingers ghosting across his pale skin.

Itachi clenched his teeth. He hated to beg, and it was clear Kisame wasn't going to give him what he wanted until he did. Reaching behind, he ran his hand up the taller man's inner thigh and caressed his highly-sensitive member, eliciting a breathy moan.

"How badly do _you_ want it?" he said, twisting the question back at the shark.

Smirking, the older man curled his fingers into the long, raven hair and wrenched Itachi's head back. He licked at his throat, working his way up to his ear, where he nibbled the lobe before muttering, "I asked you first."

Giving a quiet sigh, Itachi said, huskily, "I want it more than air. I want all of it. Now."

He wasn't expecting a hand to wrap around his painfully stiff manhood, and when it did he let out a gasp. The stupid fish was toying with him. But that knowledge didn't matter now that his mind was hazy with lust. The 'stupid fish' started to pump and Itachi arched his back, a groan jumping out of his throat. When the Uchiha started panting, Kisame released his hair and brushed his fingers against his lips.

"Do you want it to hurt?"

He hesitated, but finally wove his tongue around the long blue fingers and pulled them into his mouth. The shark grunted with barely contained desire. Grinning, he reached around and teased the older man's member. He used his skillful tongue to stroke and caress the fingers, coating them with saliva. It didn't take long for Kisame's lust to overwhelm him. He drew his wet fingers out of his partner's mouth, the dark-haired man's muscles clenching in anticipation. Smirking, he placed his hand at his entrance and slid two fingers in. Itachi's hips bucked at the sudden intrusion. He moaned as the shark flexed and twisted his fingers.

"Stop playing around." He panted, hands curling into fists.

Shivers erupted through his body when Kisame added a third finger. "Beg."

"Gah."

He plunged deeper. "Beg."

"Nnnnaah. Please. I can't take it. I want you. . . . I need you." He tilted his head to look back at his partner with those tragic red eyes. "Please."

Kisame kissed him softly, relishing in the feel of his lips. It wasn't hungry or demanding, but warm and fluid. When he pulled back, the shark grinned and threw him onto the bed. "Ask and ye shall receive."

The Uchiha blinked and then laughed, spreading his legs lazily. Kisame smirked. Eyes heavy with lust, he straddled the raven-haired man and pinned his hands above his head. He rocked his hips up, grinding against Kisame, begging for relief. The shark ran his tongue from the sensitive skin below his belly button up to his neck, pausing halfway to play with his nipples. Itachi arched his back at the heat on his skin and the pain between his legs. Keeping his wrists locked in one hand; Kisame rolled the younger man over and licked his way down to the small of his back. He felt him shiver beneath him.

"Fuck Kisame, would you take me already?"

The shark blinked; surprised by his usually stoic partner's outburst, but he broke out into a grin as he grabbed his hips and pulled him up. He leveraged his legs open and thrust deep inside. The Uchiha gripped the sheets tightly as Kisame started up a slow rhythm. On a particularly deep thrust, he brushed against the sweet spot, causing Itachi's arms to give out. He buried his face in the sheets, letting out a loud moan.

"Fu- . . . faster."

"Come again?"

"Go fucking faster."

He pulled all the way out and, letting the younger man agonize over the sudden vacancy for a moment, shoved back in at a faster tempo. It took only a second for Itachi to find the rhythm and was soon meeting every thrust. Kisame moaned, it was so tight and the friction was so intense, he didn't think he would last much longer. His thrusts became even faster, he had found the raven-haired man's sweet spot and was hitting it nearly every time. With a cry of ecstasy, Itachi came violently, setting off a chain reaction. No sooner had his muscles clamped around his pulsing member that Kisame released into his partner. Itachi had never felt so full or so good. They both remained in state of bliss for a few long moments before they collapsed onto the bed. Kisame pulled out and rolled off of the dark-haired man. Exhausted and sweating, it took them a while to catch their breath. Kisame reached over and brushed the sweat-drenched hair out of his partner's face. There was a comfortable silence between the two of them, broken only by the sound of rain tapping on the window. Pulling himself close to the warm body next to him, Itachi trailed kisses across his throat.

"Ready for another round?"

The Uchiha laughed softly and pierced him with his tragic red eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, my first story and my first lemon :) Hope you enjoyed it.**

**A/N: I don't own Naruto, things would be a lot different if I did.**


End file.
